


October 5th, 2020

by Ash_Ahlen



Series: Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Ahlen/pseuds/Ash_Ahlen
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957951





	October 5th, 2020

As the moon loves the stars, so too do I love you.

As the banks hold the river, so too do I hold you.

As the sun crosses the sky, so too do you cross my mind.


End file.
